A Gift to Remember
by GrayFox474
Summary: A Short sweet, christmas Zinoa.


Rinoa woke up, Turning over to stare at the face that slept next to her. Over the last year, Squall and her had grown apart. She noticed Squall spending a lot more time with Quistis and a lot less time with her. She wasn't as devastated as she'd thought she'd be. In fact, she hadn't even cried about it once. She thought she would've been broken-hearted especially considering it was the Christmas season.  
  
Squall opened his eyes and said, "Hey sweetie, I gotta go. Quistis and I are going sledding today." Rinoa noticed the way he said sweetie, it was dull and monotonous as if he didn't really mean it. Rinoa just nodded in response. Squall jumped up and threw on some pants and a shirt and rushed out the door. Rinoa sighed and got up, she figured she'd go find her friends. * * *  
  
Rinoa walked down the hallway that led to the cafeteria and noticed Zell dancing comically, a Santa hat perched on his hat and Selphie and Irvine laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Hey Selph, what's up?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Zell showing us his interpretation of The Nutcracker." Selphie said laughing.  
  
"Why's he have that hat on?" Rinoa said smiling.  
  
"Oh Rin, It's the Christmas season, that thing never leaves his head. Besides, I think it makes him look even cuter." Selphie said as Zell started doing the robot.  
  
Rinoa stared at Zell for a second. (Yeah, he does look really cute.) She felt her arm being grabbed and before she knew it she was being twirled and dipped and spun. Zell had grabbed her and was dancing with her. After about 10 minutes, Zell stopped and bowed to her.  
  
"Thank you, you were a wonderful partner." Zell said grinning. "So you ready to draw names?" Zell questioned.  
  
"For the gift giving?" Rinoa asked, she had completely forgotten about it. Zell nodded. "What about Squall and Quistis?" Rinoa asked concerned.  
  
"Quistis is giving to Squall, and Squall's giving to Selphie." Irvine chimed in. (Oh great.) Rinoa thought.  
  
"Okay. I'm ready." Rinoa said. Zell pulled off his Santa hat and flipped it over, inside were four pieces of paper with names on them. Rinoa pulled one out, it said Zell. Then Selphie pulled one out that said Irvine. Irvine pulled one out that said Quistis. Zell pulled one out that said Rinoa. * * *  
  
"Hey Squall, what should I get Rinoa?" Zell asked curiously as he toyed with various trinkets. Squall just shrugged.  
  
"Well, what does she like?" Zell questioned.  
  
"Who cares?" Squall whispered.  
  
"I've got it! I'll catch up with you guys later." Zell yelled as he ran down the mall.  
  
"Hey Squall, trade you gift exchange partners." Irvine said.  
  
"Definitely." Squall smiled.  
  
The two men went their own ways to find a gift for their significant other. * * *  
  
The three girls had been talking for an hour when Quistis said she needed to find a gift for Squall.  
  
It was then Rinoa revealed to Selphie what was bothering her.  
  
"Well, Rinoa, I don't mean to be rude, but you're kind of clingy. I mean it's not like you're gonna die if you're not with Squall. There's plenty of other great guys." Selphie said trying to comfort Rinoa. Rinoa shot up and ran off yelling "I just thought of the perfect gift for Zell. Thanks Selphie." Selphie shook her head and stood up to go get her present for Irvine. * * *  
  
In the ballroom, after hours, the group had their gift-giving.  
  
Squall handed his gift to Quistis. She unwrapped it carefully, it was a picture of her and Squall, standing together kissing. Written on the picture was "All my love forever -Squall." Quistis smiled and was on the verge of tears as she handed Squall his present.  
  
Squall opened it and inside was a piece of mistletoe which Quistis quickly snatched up and put over their heads. Almost immediately, their lips were engaged in passion.  
  
Irvine gave Selphie her present, on the card was written "Enclosed is my favorite outfit of yours.-Irvine". Selphie opened the box and nothing was inside. She smiled at him and said seductively, "That's funny because my gift involves this outfit." Irvine laughed and kissed her.  
  
Rinoa opened her gift and inside it was a necklace and on the necklace was a pendant that was shaped like Zell's tattoo and wings sprouted from it, just like the ones on Rinoa's shirt. Rinoa slipped on the necklace and without saying a word she handed Zell his present.  
  
Zell opened it, inside was a blanket which Rinoa swiftly wrapped around them. She slowly touched her lips to Zell's and pulled the blanket over their heads.  
  
What Zell didn't see though, woven on the blanket was his tattoo and wings sprouting from it and on top of it the words Zell & Rinoa. 


End file.
